Elena
History The furthest memory that Elena could remember was the day she watched her father drag her brother out into the snow, kicking and beating him nearly senseless until her mother rushed from her side and ran out in front of the mans attacks..Elena's mind had been too young them to completely understand what had been happening as she watched out the iced covered window, but she knew what had to be done. From that very night, even at such a young age, Elena confessed her worries to her mother for her brothers life against their father, wanting to do anything in her power to keep him safe. Her mother, also wanting the most for her children but unable to truly do anything against her husband, would sneak Elena out at night while the men were sleeping, together finding themselves in a nearby place that was called the "Pool of Arches", that was said to hold a magical connection to divine entities. Here until the next few years, is where Elena practiced her inner gifts with her mothers help, wanting nothing more than to keep her family safe. Each night, she would give herself completely to the gods above with bringing in the herbs her brother brought on trips or what random almost dead animals she may have found on her trip to the Arches. She'd place the animal into the pool, holding it with one hand while chanting the sacred words her mother had taught her..and watching as the animals wounds stitched together or the internal bleeding ceased. Each night, she grew stronger. Eventually she told her brother what she had been working on with their mother, taking him to the back of the house and grasping onto his hand. Closing her eyes, she began to chant the same words, but tears slid down her eyes and when she reopened them...they were glowing with intense power, his wounds instantly healing from the most recent beating. She smiled up at her brother and made him promise to keep it a secret. Elena continued to visit the sacred shrine within the snow covered forest, devoted to her one desire and one night on a full moon, a blinding white ray pierced from the heavens and into the pool in the middle of the archway, sending Elena backwards in surprise and fear. Her eyes followed up the ray, watching as a shining, sapphire bell slowly floated its way down towards the pool, light from the beam dancing off of the glimmering material. The young girl stepped up cautiously, placing her hands into the beam until the bell landed lightly within her palms, a feeling of an intense power moving through her every vein. When she returned home from gaining her new gift, which had been hidden away in the tattered cloak that she wore, she was greeted with her father standing in the door way with his mothers hair in his hand and her on the floor. She instantly lunged for his hand, wanting to free her mother desperately, when suddenly she felt a stinging on her cheek as her body flew back into the snow by the sheer force of the attack. She reached up to lightly touch her cheek as tears threatened to escape while her father stood above her in the door way, shouting at her and how he knew about her sneaking out at night. He dropped her mother like a drag doll in the doorway and walked out of the house until he was standing directly over Elena. Her father leaned down, whispering in her ear that Ronan wasn't there to keep her safe and proceeded to give her a beating she would never forget, the attack so rough that it even left a small chip in the magic bell hidden on her side. The next morning they were surprised with Ronan coming home, Elena having done her best to hide the damage that had been dealt to her with layers of clothes, but forgetting the bruise on her cheek from when she first came home. Ronan, coming in and excitingly handing his sister a beautiful cloak he had crafted for her when he saw it..Ronan flew into a furious rage, becoming a completely different person and instantly sought after their father. Elena hesitated for a moment but eventually ran after him..walking in on the scene of Ronan plunging his spear into their fathers chest. Elena instantly ran from the room, back to where Ronan had left her, and crumpled to the ground as her mind went completely blank. When he returned to her, she acted like she didn't see anything and flew into his arms, weeping silently. Not long after, Ronan gathered their things and prepared for them to leave, both knowing that they couldn't take their mother as she had just gone through so much over the years and was on her last legs. With a final kiss to both of them from their mother, the two siblings set off into the world. Together. Appearance Elena's appearance take on of that of a young, beautiful girl who clearly belongs in the north. Her skin pale as snow with hair to match, with the exception of soot covered tips. Her beautiful locks flow effortlessly down her back and stop just above her knees, two sections of her hair braided with bangs that framed her heart shaped face. The Aasimar was born with piercing blue eyes, although as she grew older and found her magical talent, they faded into her families slate gray eyes with the blue only appearing when she unleashed her magic. On the top of her head rest two short ears with fluffy white fur poking out from within, while black and grey colored spots dawned upon them. Her attire revealed more of her northern heritage, that consisting of a black cloak that her brother had made for them, over a seemingly hand stitched cream colored gown, with two slits risen high up her legs and several belts latched onto her waist, along with a large blue bell. Bottom of this dress held a simple pattern of black lines and triangles, while the end of the dress held loose frays. On her head she wore sapphire jewels on a leather band, while around her neck she had a thick wool scarf with colorful beads underneath it, all also seeming to be handmade. On her legs, she wore grey tights that held a similar lined and triangle design like her dress, and on her feet she had knee-high black combat boots with a fur trim. She had a tail that peeked out from underneath the cloak usually, the giant, fluff of fur seemingly hard to miss with it's snow leopard like patterns. Personality In a group, Elena comes off as a shy girl who doesn't talk quite as often as most, typically hiding her mouth all together behind her scarf of her jacket, and when she does talk its normally in a very meek tone. She usually tends to stay next to Ronan, her brother, or in the very back of the group if no one is needing her aid. She is kind and respectful when she speaks and normally won't interject her ideas unless it is a dire situation or she's put on the spot. * Demure * Polite * Cautious When in a setting that isn't on the cusp of danger and along, Elena can typically be found reading a book or honing in on her healing abilities. Although within the presence of her brother, she can be seen with her attention on him, laughing at his jokes or gestures, or simply making sure he was safe and happy. Elena is a caring person that drives on affection and kindness, and will often give this back by going above and beyond to save the people she cares about, even if it's putting her own life on the line. Family, Friends, Allies Family: Ronan Nix '- Elena's brother and the sole person she can rely on and trust. They have gone through hell and back together and she couldn't ask for anyone else to be by her side. She would follow her brother anywhere and everywhere, for together they could conquer anything. Friends: 'Oliver - A friend she met moving from the north in one of the towns they stopped by. One day while Elena was out at a local market, her brother having gone to fetch her some rare herbs in the area that couldn't be bought, a thief attempted to take what little money Elena had been carrying at the time. Not the fastest of runners, Elena quickly became short of breath not long after chasing after the thief, but suddenly a shadow flew over her as another man, similar to her, bounded after the thief. Not long after, the cat being returned to Elena's side, coin purse in hand with each gold piece remaining within. From then, Oliver and Elena kept in touch, writing letters every now and again as they were still on the move and only seemed to meet on rare occurrences since then, both of them always on the move, so much so that Elena never had the chance to even tell Ronan about him. Until recently, when they found themselves on the same mission and Elena cured his strength when it had been taken from him. Allies: Enemies Dislikes: Enemies: Additional Information Category:Player Characters Category:Characters